Client applications have requirements to deliver translated text used in user interface (UI) blocks, messages, and logs, among other locations, to provide text readable by various users. In many cases, the text may be written in a source language and may need to be translated for users who are not fluent in the source language, but instead a particular target language into which the text may need to be provided for understanding.
To provide translated texts, many solutions require offline localization, such that translations must be provided prior to compilation of the associated application. Existing solutions require complex, and in some instances, proprietary infrastructures for passing the original text for localization and do not provide real-time translation of text in a dynamic fashion.